


Awkward First Date

by residentdelinquent



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, The Marauders - Freeform, only a short mention of the last three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/residentdelinquent/pseuds/residentdelinquent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Lily on their first date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward First Date

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually inspired by my own headcanon that I actually wrote a drabble based on it. I may have messed up characterizations because I haven’t really written these characters before but I tried my best.

“This is an utter embarrassment to watch. I mean siriusly. How are they so awkward?”

“Did you just use your name as a pun again? Haven’t we told you to stop that? It’s so overused at this point. Also stop spying on those two and let’s go to Honeyduke’s or something.”

“I’m with Moony here. You should just leave them alone.”

Sirius whirled around to glare at Remus and Peter.

“The two of you go. I must be there to witness the first date between my brother and future sister-in-law.”

Remus rolled his eyes,

“Come on Peter. Leave Pads to his spying. At least we can enjoy this Hogsmeade trip.”

Sirius grumbled,

“Not like I wanted your company anyways.”

 

* * *

 

“James. Are you aware that your best friend is spying on us?”

“Yes Lily and I apologize for him. He doesn’t seem to understand that he shouldn’t be spying on a date.”

Lily gave him a devious grin, “Wanna give him the slip?”

“You’re amazing. You know that right?” James grinned back at her before grabbing her hand and running.

They eventually lost Sirius and returned to Three Broomsticks for drinks.

At this point the entire date had turned slightly awkward. This tends to happen when both people involved are nervous to the point that they forget what words are.

After stealing glances at each other for a bit they both made the decision to attempt a conversation. Unfortunately for them, they started to talk at the same time.

“Do you…” “What do…”

James grinned sheepishly, “You first.”

Lily shook her head, “No you first.”

“I couldn’t possibly.”

“I insist on it.”

“But it would be rude. After all, ladies first.”

“You’re the one who asked me on this date.”

“Well, you agreed to come on it with me.”

“It was your friend who was stalking us earlier.”

“...You win. I can’t really argue with that.”

Lily leaned back, a smug look on her face until something she remembered something.

“Why was Sirius stalking us anyways?”

James avoided looking into Lily’s eyes when he replied.

“Maybe because you’re the only person I’ve ever fallen in love with.  He’s certain I’m going to marry you someday. And because he’s like my brother, if I do marry you, that’ll  make you his sister-in-law.”

Lily stared at him for a moment before turning bright red. She had expected a lot of things when she’d agreed to come on this date. A love confession and almost proposal was not among those things.

Noticing that James was still refusing to look her in the eyes, she smiled softly.

“Well I could do far worse than you as a husband. But wait until after we’ve had a few more dates for the actual proposal. Maybe ask again after graduation?”

James looked up, shock in his eyes, “You want to go on more dates with me? Even after how awkward this date has been? I mean, first my best mate stalked us and then I’ve been totally tongue-tied since we got our drinks.”

And then the rest of what she had said registered. He jumped up almost knocking over the table they were sitting at.

“LILY EVANS IS GOING TO MARRY ME SOMEDAY!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feedback on this. I can also be found on [tumblr](http://desikauwa.tumblr.com/).


End file.
